


Midnight Train Goin’ Anywhere

by novemberhush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And if we could all just pretend Beacon Hills has a real non-phantom train station, As I imagine Stiles would say if he wasn’t so emotional right now, But a certain Sourwolf is running late, M/M, Okay let’s blow this popsicle stand!, So there’s a little light angst, Stiles and Derek have finally admitted their feelings and are leaving town together, That’d be great thank you, They’re really just soft for each other, Which is doing nothing for Stiles’ nerves, but only a little I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles and Derek are finally together and now they’re getting the hell out of Dodge before this town kills them both. However, when Derek is running late for their train Stiles starts to worry about all the things that might be keeping him.





	Midnight Train Goin’ Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).

> Hey! So the lovely Jmeelee recently prompted me with the words ‘racing hearts’ from a prompt list on tumblr and this is what I came up with. And, yes, I swiped the title from the Journey song ‘Don’t Stop Believin’’. It just seemed to fit the story. I hope you enjoy. :-)

Stiles’ heart was galloping in his chest, going so fast he felt sure it must rival the train currently thundering its way down the track, getting closer and closer to town with every passing second. 

Derek should be here by now. Quarter to midnight they’d said. And now it was five minutes to.

A dozen different scenarios ran through his head, none of them good.

What if Derek had had an accident on the way to the train station?

What if someone or something had attacked him, or kidnapped him, or worse?

What if… what if he’d changed his mind?

Decided he couldn’t leave what little remained of his home and family and everything he’s ever known behind just to run off with Stiles. Realized he could have anyone he wanted and didn’t have to settle for a pale, skinny, hyperactive klutz with no brain to mouth filter and even less money.

_Maybe even realized he’d never loved Stiles at all._

What would Stiles do then? He couldn’t stay in this town any longer, that much he knew. Staying here meant misery and loss and pain and death. Stiles had seen enough of all those to last a lifetime. Derek had said he’d felt the same way. 

But this thing between them was new. They’d only recently both admitted that this feeling between them was more than friendship, more than just the bond of allies and comrades. What if it wasn’t strong enough to break this town’s hold on Derek? To help him overcome the feeling of guilt at abandoning his ancestral home and lands, the place that had sustained his family and pack for so long. The place where even now their bodies lay buried.

Pacing up and down the platform, deserted except for him, and chewing on his thumbnail, Stiles didn’t need to be a werewolf to know his scent must reek of fear and anxiety. 

All that faded away, however, when the door from the little waiting room was flung open and Derek burst on to the platform, wild-eyed and panting, but gloriously unhurt and in one piece. Stiles watched, relief and happiness flooding through him, as Derek waved and ran towards him.

“Did we miss it?? I’m so sorry!! I couldn’t find my leather jacket and it was the last thing Laura ever gave to me and I couldn’t leave it behind, and then I remem-“

“You remembered you left it at my place last weekend,” Stiles finished for him, digging through his rucksack as he spoke and producing said jacket.

Derek’s whole body seemed to relax and Stiles knew he wasn’t the only one who felt relieved.

“Thank you,” Derek whispered, wrapping his arms around Stiles and drawing him close to lean his forehead against Stiles’. 

“You’re welcome, babe. Now, are you ready to get the hell out of this town?” 

“_B__eyond _ ready,” Derek replied, grinning and leaning in for a soft, slow kiss.

The sound of the midnight train pulling into the station was nothing to that of their racing hearts as they set out on their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you’d like to share your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. ‘Til next time, take care and happy travels. xxx


End file.
